


Gerard, meet shampoo. Shampoo, meet Gerard

by Kyuko



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frank is having none of it, Gerard is whiny as hell, M/M, Mild Language, Revenge Era, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: Gerard has pretty hair, really. If only he fucking washed it.Basically, Frank forcefully washes Gerard's hair because I've got nothing better to do on a friday night.(Not Beta Read)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Gerard, meet shampoo. Shampoo, meet Gerard

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many close up photos of Gerare's greasy ass hair so I decided I write a fic in which he gets his hair washed. It was quite catharic.

Gerard’s hair has grown quite long. It looked really cool dyed pitch black too, even if he never bothered much to maintain it. And sure, it’s his head, and if he decided to be a filthy racoon with mats and knots that smelled like coffee and smoke, that’s his choice. It’s not like he never showered, but he always just let the water run through his hair and called it a day. As tempting as it was to detangle his wet locks and let the comb glide through the black waterfall for his friends—namely and only Frank—he just let the mop roam freely. 

Sometimes, however, Gerard was feeling generous and pushed his bangs over his head, securing them with sweat.

It was just as disgusting as it sounded.

Most of the time, actually, Frank was okay with Gerard’s repulsive hygiene. But some days, especially when they were cuddling up with Ray and Mikey for some movies, it was irritating. For example right now. Gerard sat between Frank’s legs, his back balanced between the shorter’s abdomen and the couch, his head pressed comfortably against his chest. And the greasy rag right below Frank’s nose, the smell of cheap deodorant wafting straight to his brain. It’s not like he’s noticing any of the discomfort he’s causing, but the drawing he was working on was quite cool so Frank can excuse Gerard’s accidental—or maybe even purposeful—cruelty.

„Say, Gee, when was the last time you showered?“ Frank asked when Gerard shifted his head a bit.

„Uh, yesterday?“ He turned slightly to try and catch Frank in the corner of his eye.

„And when did you last wash your hair with shampoo?“  
The following silence spoke volumes, Frank raised his upper lip in disgust.

„Why do you ask?“ Gerard’s voice was way more careful now, knowing he was in for a bad time if he answered „2001“. But apparently he didn’t even need to say that because Frank started pushing him from out of his comfortable seat.

„Yeah no, you’re gonna wash your hair right now. Actually, I will wash it for you. C’mon, get off.“

The look he recieved resembled more of a deer in the headlights than the prideful frontman of a rockband that he was. But mercy was never an option. Frank stood up and dragged Gerard into the bathroom. Poor guy was just spluttered „what“s and „why“s at this point. Frank cramped the two of them in the small bathroom. He immediately reached for Mikey’s hairbrush and sat Gerard down on the toilet. „Don’t I get to have a say in this?“

„You have to trust me—“

„That’s gonna be difficult.“

„Shut up, you’ll thank me later,“ Frank growled as he brutally ripped the brush through the knotted ends, making Gerard’s head bob every time. Hurt, yet apathetic noises escape his mouth every once in a while. It took quite a few minutes of cursing for Frank to work all the way up to the scalp and he considered cutting out the knots more than once. But he knew the princess only reluctantly allowed the presence of a scissors near her hedge. When he got around to brushing the bangs back, Gerard started squirming. „Stop being a baby, dammit, we’re almost done.“ If only. Frank still was going to remove the puddle of oil that had been leaking for possibly months. Even if he kinda enjoyed how smooth the grease made his hair after brushing it for what must’ve been half an hour. Or Gerard’s complaints and groans slowed down time. „Alright, let’s get to the actual washing.“ Frank set down the brush and ran his fingers through the now tamed strands.

Gerard remained weirdly silent, almost as if he enjoyed having his hair combed. But if you asked him, he’d obviously deny it and act as if his bones had been taken out and rearranged. After a few moments Frank’s command caught up to him and he rolled his eyes. „Oh come on.“

„Be glad we use the sink and not the shower.“

„I guess,“ Gerard sighed. Frank left the bathroom to grab the plastic stool Mikey so generously gifted to him as a friendly reminder as to how tiny he was. Thanks, asshole. He also carried a chair from the dining room to the bathroom.

„Alright, princess, I got your throne.“ Frank somehow managed to maneuver the chair into the small space, right in front of Gerard so he can sit down.

„This wasn’t necessary,“ He mumbled as Frank laid a towel over his shoulder. He didn’t anticipate the younger bandmate to get this involved just for Gerard to wash his hair for once.

Frank rolled up his sleeves and turned on the water until it got warm. Without any further warning he yanked Gerard’s head into the waterstream, turning his head with his hands until every bit of black hair got wet. The water was a nice temperature. If only the shower had such smooth temperature controls. The water stopped and he heard a bottle getting squeezed until it started wheezing. Now Frank was just being dramatic with the amount of shampoo on his hands. The sensation of the shampoo getting massaged in his scalp was a weird one.

„Feels good, huh?“

He was mocking him now. Yeah, it felt good. And the water was so nice and warm. Not enough for Gerard to admit it though, so he stuck out his tongue like the mature adult he was. „What even is that smell?“

Frank stopped to look at the bottle. „Lavender Coconut Dream Dandruff Shampoo,“ He read out loud, „I figured you’d rather smell like your brother than cinnamon-vanilla.“ He allowed the shampoo to sit in a little before rinsing it out.

„I kinda like the smell. It reminds me of cake. I could go for a cake right now.“

„Yeah, me too. With coconut.“

„And vanilla.“

„And chocolate.“

Both nodded silently. Frank resumed rinsing Gerard’s hair and it felt a lot lighter in his hands. Maybe it’s the placebo knowing there must have been months of build up clinging onto for dear life. Frank wasn’t even sure if Gerard enjoyed it as much as he did.

Next up he hopped off his stool and dried his hands before searching in the cabinet. Gerard asked, „We’re done now, right?“

„Without conditioner?“ Frank glanced over his shoulder to throw him a glare. „Hell no.“ Gerard groaned once again. Now that he thought about it, Frank did kinda look like a gay hairdresser. The words fit the mouth, for sure. But that didn’t make the washing session any more bearable. Frank stood up and held a little container with a sparkly pink font. He unscrewed the lid and scooped up a generous amount of the white cream. „This is a hair mask. It’s like a conditioner on crack.“ Without further ado he began coating he black locks.

„You’re so fucking dramatic, I’m clean, can’t we just call it a day?“

„Nope.“

The mask was strangely heavy on his head, like a thick coat of cold gel. Once again Frank’s fingertips caressed his scalp as he detangled his hair again. He soon ditched the fingers for a fine comb. It glided effortlessly from his roots to his tips and it was admittedly rather satisfying. Frank had to agree with that sentiment with how often he went through with the comb. „I could do this all day,“ He mumbled before finally setting down that stupid comb. He washed his hands and spoke louder again. „You can sit up now. Can you make a towel turban?“

„Yeah, sure.“ Gerard sat up and circled his shoulder a little, making it crack loudly. He wrapped the towel around his hair and rubbed his shoulder. „Ouchie. The sink wasn’t made for this shit. My neck hurts like hell.“ He picked up the little container Frank previously used. It smelled sweet and seemed to be coconut scented as well. He wondered whether his hair would still smell so tasty once it’s rinsed and dry, because he could definitely vibe with that. „This needs to sit in for forever now, doesn’t it?“

„Yeah, but your hair will be crazy soft afterwards.“ Frank could swear Gerard’s eyes sparkled when he heard that. „Let’s play video games.“

„Sounds good to me.“ Gerard hopped off the chair and left the bathroom first, Frank squeezed his way out last. He caught a glance of his reflection but this time he decided not to look twice. His face always looked weird without the hair framing or concealing anything. He rubbed his cheek and his jaw.

Both of them took a seat on the couch, Frank lying down to drape his legs over Gerard’s lap. „Or we could just sit here,“ Frank said, „My hands need a break.“

Gerard stretched out his arm towards the coffee table, making grabby-hands. Frank alternated looking at him and the table. He knew he wanted something, but it wasn’t quite clear what. He hovered his hand over the tv remote—nope, Gerard shook his head—then over the can of Dr Pepper—still no—and eventually handed him his sketchpad and pencil. The taller made a happy noise and flipped open a fresh page. „Thanks,“ He chirped as he went to town on the paper. He turned his upper body towards Frank so he couldn’t see what he was drawing. Frank used the moment to shut his eyes and let the soft scratching of the pencil against the paper fill the room. Gerard’s lap and his arm on Frank’s legs felt pleasantly warm. He could fall asleep right then and there.

Fingertips brushing his bangs over his ear made him open his eyes again. Gerard blushed and retreated his hand to resume drawing. Frank smiled lazily. „Need anything, Gee?“ He drawled. Gerard smiled back and shook his head. His eyes were stuck on the paper and Frank couldn’t help but feel warm inside. Gerard’s face always lit up when he was drawing. Sometimes he stuck his tongue out when working on small details and often times he chewed on the back of the pencil when thinking. Frank couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but the passion radiating Gerard made him happy. „What are you drawing?“

„I’ll show you in juuuust a second, hold on.“ He made a few random looking strokes with the pencil before turning the sketchpad around. It was obviously Frank with his iconic two coloured fauxhawk and the scorpion tattoo, posing with a pair of scissors and a fine comb like a ninja. He wore what looked to be a plaid shirt with the few lines indicating a pattern.

Frank couldn’t help but crack up in a happy laugh. „Fucking hell, that’s awesome. Is that me as a hairdresser?“

„Hairdresser-ninja, yes!“ Gerard flashed the sketchpad around to look at it himself again before showing it back to Frank. „You can keep it, if you like.“

Frank sat up and leaned his head on the taller’s shoulder. „Definitely, it’s rad.“ He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Gerard’s warm neck and babbled a ‚thank you‘, recieving a happy giggle and turning the other’s face even more pink. He pressed a slobby wet kiss onto his cheek before getting pushed away by a laughing Gerard who held his own face in his hands as if to cool it down. „God, I love you,“ he thought loudly.

The laughter died down immediately, but Gerard’s face didn’t show any sign of discomfort. Even if Frank panicked at the sudden silence. Gerard spoke up again. „Can I kiss you?“

Frank’s head was empty and full of thoughts simultaneously. He nodded with his mouth slightly parted before he leaned back in and Gerard pressed a tender kiss to his lips. The kiss ended just as softly as it started and the two if them gazed at eachother for a brief moment afterwards.

„Let’s rinse your hair before it turns to butter.“ Frank grinned at him and hopped off Gerard’s lap. His soggy knees carried him into the bathroom as his bandmate followed closely after him.

Gerard sat down on the chair and released his wet mane from the towel prison it had to reside in. He set the towel back on his shoulders and leaned back onto the sink. „My body is ready, Iero.“

Frank giggled and turned the faucet on. He grabbed the comb and detangled the strands again while letting the water rinse out the hair mask. He gently guided Gerard’s head so the water can reach every spot. The process was a lot faster with the newly formed cooperation, and Frank surely appreciated it.

Once every trace of product was removed, Frank replaced the previous towel with a fresh and a lot fluffier one. He used it to gently squeeze out the water. „Alrighty, we’re almost done.“ He dried his own hands in the towel as well before reaching for the blowdrier and a bottle of what probably is another magic product.  
„And what’s the bottle for?“ Gerard asked.

„Just some anti frizz spray.“ He conservatively applied the product to the wet hair, distributing it with his fingers. He grabbed the blowdrier and a round brush. Frank turned on the device and wrapped up Gerard’s hair strand by strand with the brush, and blasted it with hot air and then—strangely enough—cold air. Frank knows something about hair that Gerard clearly doesn’t, but that had probably been established the second he sat down on the chair.

It didn’t take too long until Frank turned off the hairdrier and declared Gerard done. It honestly looked stunning. He stood up and inspected his hair. It felt unbelievable smooth and fluffy. And it was quite shiny. He caught Frank’s smirk in the mirror.

„And? How do you like it?“ He asked, smugly tilting his head. But all cockiness blew out of him as Gerard hugged him tightly.

„I love it! It looks so pretty, thank you!“ Gerard nuzzled his nose against the short blonde hair.

Frank hugged him back and ran one hand up to get a handful of Gerard’s hair. He adored the long hair. So much softness to hold onto and it looked gorgeous. They both loosened the hug and Frank went for a kiss. „You’re gorgeous,“ he muttered after he pulled away. „I’d love to take you out.“ He lifted his other hand to cup Gerard’s face. „Take you out, show you off, maybe we can get a free coffee at starbucks.“ He leaned in for another peck on the lips. „What does that sound like, huh?“

„That works for me.“


End file.
